Their After Life
by Kuro Ao
Summary: Kebahagian terbesar adalah saat kita bisa berkumpul dengan orang-orang yang kita sayangi. Kita tahu, bahwa saat berkumpul dengan orang-orang tersayang, itulah yang disebut keluarga. Akhirnya, setelah semua perjuangan yang ia lalui, impiannya menjadi kenyataan. Hannah dapat membahagiakan Luka, Alois, Claude dan bahkan para triplets. SukaDukaAuthor - SDAnniv#1


"Pada akhirnya, kita bisa bersama. Berkumpul dengan Luka dan tuan Alois." Hannah memeluk erat Claude yang terbaring kaku dengan darah di dadanya. Hannah tersenyum memikirkan kebahagiaan yang ada. Pada akhirnya, mereka bisa berkumpul bersama. Hannah, Claude, tuan Alois, dan terakhir, dengan anak lelaki kesayangannya, Luka. Ah, jangan lupakan Thompson, Timber dan Canterbury.

Hannah menutup mata penuh kebahagiaan sembari terus memeluk Claude dengan erat. Di belakang Hannah, bergulung ombak besar yang tanpa ampun terus mengalir cepat ke arah Claude dan Hannah berbaring.

Hannah dan Claude … berakhir diterjang ombak keras. Tenggelam. Terbawa arus ombak, mengantarkan mereka pada orang terkasih.

**.::*::.**

_**Their After Life**_

_**Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso**_

_**I do not own Kuroshitsuji nor all the character**_

_**A Fan-Fiction for Suka Duka Author's 1**__**st**__** anniversary competition**_

**.::*::.**

Kesadaran Hannah kembali lagi. Perlahan, perasaan damai mengaliri tubuhnya. Hannah mengerut. Rasanya, terakhir kali ia pulang ke rumah, neraka, rasanya tak sedamai ini. Apakah neraka sedang dibersihkan oleh Tuhan? Ntahlah. Apa pun itu, rasanya di sini damai sekali. Hannah rasanya enggan sekali membuka matanya. Rasa damai yang ia rasakan membuatnya ingin terus terlelap. Ia takut bila saat ia membuka matanya, yang ia dapati hanyalah ilusi semata. Seperti yang manusia bilang, 'hanya mimpi'.

Hannah tersadar, ia bukan manusia. Mana mungkin ia bisa bermimpi. Hannah menertawai dirinya sendiri dalam hatinya.

Tiba-tiba, sesuatu mengelus kepalanya pelan dan lembut. Sentuhan itu lantas membuat Hannah terkaget dan langsung membuka matanya. Sial, kenapa ia membuka matanya? Hannah merutuki kebodohannya sendiri. Tapi, Hannah lebih terkejut lagi saat ia membuka matanya dan melihat bahwa yang berada di depan matanya bukanlah api hitam yang berkobar atau pun saudaranya yang biasanya akan ia temui tengah berendam di aliran lava hitam pekat seperti saat ia biasa pulang ke neraka.

Yang Hannah lihat hanyalah sebuah padang rumput hijau yang luas dengan berbagai macam bunga indah di sekitarnya. Hannah takjub dengannya. Ia ternganga melihat pemandangannya hingga ia bahkan melupakan segalanya.

Namun, ia segera sadar dari hal-hal itu. Wanita cantik itu lantas menoleh ke sampingnya dan menemukan Claude tengah terduduk bersandar pada sebatang pohon tinggi besar. Claude tersenyum ke arahnya. Tangan besar Claude terus mengelus lembut kepala Hannah yang berada di pangkuannya.

Claude, tersenyum? Hannah terus memandangi wajah Claude yang nampak damai dan sangat bahagia. _Ada apa ini?_ Hannah sangat kebingungan dengan keadaan di sekitarnya. Dan, di mana kacamata Claude?

Hannah menggeleng. Kacamata Claude bukanlah hal penting sekarang ini.

"Hannah," Claude memanggil nama wanita di pangkuannya dengan suara yang membuat hati Hannah tenang. "Kita pulang. Kembali ke tempat di mana seharusnya kita berada." Claude melanjutkan.

Kata-kata Claude membuat Hannah membelalak lebar. Ia tak percaya. Setelah sekian lama Hannah memimpikan ini semua, Tuhan mengabulkannya? Padahal ia telah melanggar semua perintah atasan tertinggi, pencipta segala yang ada di alam semesta ini, Tuhan.

"Jadi, kita di … surga?" Hannah masih menatap Claude tak percaya. Claude hanya mengangguk pelan, membuat Hannah semakin bingung.

"Tapi, bukankah Tuhan tidak menyukai kita? Tuhan sangat membenci kita. Segala perbuatan dan kesombongan kita terhadapnya. Bukankah seharusnya kita kembali ke neraka dan dikurung di sana selamanya?" Hannah mengernyit. Ia sungguh frustasi dengan keadaannya saat ini.

"Hannah, Tuhan dapat melakukan apa yang ia mau. Nampaknya ia ingin menunjukkan kebesarannya terhadap kita para iblis bahwa ia dapat melakukan apa pun sesukanya. Termasuk membawa kita ke tempat ini. Ke tempat di mana seharusnya kita berada." Claude nampak berkhotbah. Hannah tersenyum geli mendengarnya

"Kau seperti para manusia-manusia suci itu." Hannah terkekeh. Claude hanya mengangkat bahunya dan tersenyum geli. Lelaki tampan yang biasanya berkacamat itu mengacak-ngacak rambut Hannah dengan gemas. Hannah sedikit memberengut yang malah membuat Claude mencubiti ranum milik Hannnah. Hannah menggapai tangan Claude dan menguncinya. Berjaga-jaga agar Claude tidak memainkan bagian tubuhnya dengan tangan-tangan isengnya. Claude terkikik geli.

Tiba-tiba saja, Claude menunduk dan mengecup pelan dahi Hannah. Refleks, Hannah melepaskan tangan Claude yang tadi ia genggam erat. Kecupan itu tidak bertahan terlalu lama, namun membuat Hannah merona cukup lama. Rona merah muda itu sedikit kontras dengan warna kulitnya yang berwarna kecoklatan. Meski begitu, Hannah tetap terlihat sangat cantik dan menawan. Claude yang tangannya sudah terbebas mulai mengelus pelan rambut platina milik sang wanita dengan lembut.

"Ngomong-ngomong, di mana kacamatamu?" Hannah mencoba menepis rasa malu sekaligus senangnya dengan cara menanyakan kacamata Claude yang biasanya bertengger di panggak hidungnya itu.

"Ah, sejak awal itu hanya pajangan. Tidak begitu berguna. Jadi, kuputuskan untuk melepasnya." Hannah mengangguk mengerti. Claude terus mengelus kepala Hannah dengan lembut, membuat Hannah memejamkan matanya merasakan kenyamanan dari tangan Claude, yang entah kenapa, begitu hangat. "Ah, Tuhan juga nampaknya memberikanmu hadiah yang sangat besar."

Hannah mengerjap tidak mengerti. Ia memandangi Claude dengan tatapan penasaran. Lalu, tiba-tiba ada sebuah suara tawa riang yang diikuti sengan suara tawa lainnya. Hannah terbelalak. Ia hapal benar dengan suara ini. Ini adalah suara orang yang ia kasihi.

"Luka! Tunggu aku!" Hannah langsung terbangun dari posisinya dan menoleh ke arah suara tersebut. Pemandangan yang ia lihat adalah pemandangan terindah. Di depannya, terdapat dua orang saudara. Sang kakak yang berambut pirang cerah itu nampak mengejar anak berambut merah di depannya. Ya, itu adalah Alois dan Luka. Dua orang manusia paling berharga dan paling ia sayangi. Ah, di sana juga ada ketiga iblis bawahannya yang juga ia sayangi dan menyayanginya.

Hannah tersenyum bahagia, air matanya tertahan di pelupuk matanya. Air mata bahagia itu tertahan di sana. Lalu, Luka menoleh ke arahnya dan tersenyum riang. Senyuman Luka membuat air mata itu tak kuasa ia tahan. Air matanya berlinang di pipi mulusnya, senyumnya mengembang membalas senyuman Luka. Luka berlari ke arahnya dan memeluk Hannah erat.

"Hannah! Aku kangen …" ungkap Luka. Hannah balas memeluk Luka dan mengangguk kecil. Alois nampak berlari di ke arah mereka dan memasang muka cemberut. Di belakang Alois, terdapat Thompson, Timber dan Canterbury yang berjalan dengan tenang. Mengekori Alois.

"Ih, aku juga mau dipeluk!" Alois memberengut. Luka dan Hannah terkekeh pelan dan melepas pelukannya. Luka lantas duduk di samping Hannah dan diikuti dengan Alois yang duduk di samping Claude. Sebuah potret keluarga sempurna tergambar di sana. Ah, inilah yang namanya kebahagiaan. Saat kita bisa berkumpul dengan orang-orang yang kita cintai dan kita sayangi. Inilah yang kita namakan keluarga. Sesuatu yang selalu Alois dan Luka impikan.

Sebuah keluarga yang tulus menyayanginya. Mencintainya apa adanya.

Dan keluarga ini akan terus bertahan selama-lamanya.

Bahkan di kehidupan setelah kematian, kita dapat menemukan kebahagiaan bukan?

.::*::.

(A/N)

Maaf kalau OoC dan typo(s) bertebaran. Saya buatnya sudah malam jadi nggak begitu fokus. Apalagi dengan tugas-tugas menumpuk yang berkeliaran di otak saya. Saya juga tidak sempat memeriksa kembali. Jadi, jika menemukan miss type atau kesalahan apa pun silahkan katakan saja. Saya akan terima. Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca dan mereview. Saya sangat menghargai itu.

Didedikasikan untuk Suka Duka Author.

Sincerely, Kuroi


End file.
